<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Свяжи себя, коль жаждешь ты свободы by bangbangbaby, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308612">Свяжи себя, коль жаждешь ты свободы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby'>bangbangbaby</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020'>fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sex Toys, Shibari, Кроули — демон-хранитель, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, элементы дом/саб</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроули увлекается шибари, пьёт литры чая с шариками и присматривает за перепутанными Антихристами. В конце концов, каждый по-своему справляется с последствиями Апокалипсиса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Всё сразу, ФБ Good Omens 2020: миди M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Свяжи себя, коль жаждешь ты свободы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713991">Pull On Your Ropes If You Love Being Free</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am">for_autumn_i_am</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472074">Арт к фику</a> от потрясающей <a href="https://twitter.com/Liya_Keval">@Liya_Keval</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утренние часы Кроули возненавидел в первый же день сотворения Земли. Он бы оставил жалобу в ящике входящих молитв, да что-то не ладятся разговоры с Богом в последнее время. Каждое — каждое! утро, песни птиц, солнечный свет, а позже и шум проезжающих под окнами машин со звоном будильников — всё заставляло его страдать.</p><p>Он скатился с кровати несчастной завёрнутой в одеяло кучкой. Раритетные немецкие часы Азирафеля продолжали разрываться трелью, слишком громкой для маленькой спальни над книжным магазином. Сонный щелчок пальцев заставил их заткнуться, и Кроули недовольно застонал в пронзительную тишину комнаты.</p><p>Никто ему не ответил.</p><p>Азирафель ушёл.</p><p>Обмотавшись одеялом на манер тоги, Кроули встряхнул вновь отросшими до плеч волосами и лениво поплёлся вниз, готовясь произвести неизгладимое впечатление на покупателей. Пусть смотрят — пусть весь мир знает, что мистер А.З.Фелл больше не холостяк, что припаркованная у магазина «Бентли» останется там надолго (плевать на штрафы) и что один конкретный Энтони Дж. Кроули не для того пережил Почтипокалипсис, чтобы ещё шесть тысяч лет НЕ состоять в отношениях с ангелом, наполнявшим смыслом его жизнь.</p><p>— Азирафель!</p><p>Стоило задуматься о безопасности: если в магазине вновь начнётся пожар… Глупо считать, что издёвка над целой кучей ангелов и демонов сойдёт им с рук. Кроули поддался было накатывающей панике, а затем услышал голос, убедивший его, что у них есть ещё один день впереди.</p><p>— Я тут! — отозвался Азирафель. — В секции Мифов О Сотворении Мира, Включающих Слишком Много Яиц.</p><p>О да, Кроули ненавидел утро. Его тошнило от мысли, что однажды он проснётся и обнаружит, что Азирафель ушёл навсегда.</p><p>— У тебя чертовски бредовые методы организации книг, — пожаловался Кроули, пробравшись через лабиринт монографий, антологий, инкунабул и загадочных гримуаров.</p><p>— Мои методы организации идеальны. — Теперь голос Азирафеля звучал ближе. Он, наверное, не спал — так и не обзавёлся этой привычкой. Кроули заснул у него на груди, пока Азирафель читал «Казохинию» на эсперанто, но ангел — та ещё скользкая сволочь, умеет незаметно ускользнуть из постели, лишь бы с головой нырнуть в очередной пыльный том. Вот и сейчас: сторонний наблюдатель решил бы, что Азирафель просто сидит на стремянке, но Кроули только взглянул на лежавшую в его руке книгу. Понятно, ангел успел перечитать как минимум шесть глав «Ясны».</p><p>— Мне снился кошмар, — сказал Кроули.</p><p>Желаемая реакция не заставила себя ждать: Азирафель тут же обратил на него всё своё внимание. Это почти ослепляло, согревало, как лучи рассветного солнца, озаряло своим сиянием. Азирафель не глядя отложил потёртую книгу в сторону.</p><p>— Боже. Снова огонь?</p><p>Рай. Столб адского огня. Он входит в него в облике Азирафеля, но план не срабатывает: Азирафель сгорает, душа Кроули остаётся на месте. Внизу, на Земле, загорается книжный магазин, загорается «Бентли», пламя перекидывается на соседние здания…</p><p>Кроули пожал плечами, подаваясь вперёд. Выгнул шею так, чтобы смотреть на Азирафеля.</p><p>— Я почти привык. Один и тот же чёртов сон каждую ночь после Неапокалипсиса. Я вообще не знаю, кошмар ли это. Он какой-то слишком реальный.</p><p>— Чем всё закончилось?</p><p>Азирафель спустился на ступеньку вниз и повернулся к нему, опираясь на массивную полку. Кроули шагнул на ступеньку вверх.</p><p>— Повезло проснуться до того, как планета расплавилась — уже хорошо.</p><p>Они встретились на середине лестницы. Азирафель обхватил руками его лицо и заглянул в глаза, не скрытые тёмными очками.</p><p>— Мы выжили, — твёрдо сказал он. — Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается, правда? Или… продолжается.</p><p>— Робость — лучший друг, — пробормотал Кроули.</p><p>И всё-таки, он успокаивался, когда Азирафель снова и снова напоминал, что они живы. Успокаивался, потянувшись за поцелуем и получив его: мягкое прикосновение губ Азирафеля, его вкус — мёд и цейлонский чай — его близость, заполнявшая каждый уголок сознания Кроули.</p><p>— Я никому не дам навредить тебе, — пообещал Азирафель, как обещал после каждой жалобы на кошмары. Кроули на жалобы не скупился; Азирафель целовал и утешал его, и Кроули позволял себе принимать его заботу.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div>— Уверен, что хочешь уехать из Оксфордшира? — обеспокоенно спросил Азирафель.<p>Адам кивнул; кудри качнулись в такт движению. Ему восемнадцать: круглое лицо потеряло детскую пухлость, на джинсовой куртке появлялось всё больше значков с политическими лозунгами, сгорбились плечи, под глазами залегли тёмные круги — но он всё ещё напоминал подростка.</p><p>Он больше не ребёнок — больше не всемогущ. Он так же хрупок, как любой из смертных. Так же уязвим.</p><p>Когда он вот так поворачивал голову, заливавшее Сент-Джеймсский парк солнце делало черты его лица резче, и он казался похожим на отца — отца, которого у него уже семь лет как никогда не было.</p><p>— Не то чтобы у меня был выбор, — ответил Адам. — В Тадфилде негусто с академиями художеств.</p><p>— Да-да, ты говорил, что будешь рисовать комиксы, — подхватил Азирафель, сжимая ладонь Кроули в своей. Возможно, это был намёк, что ему тоже неплохо бы присоединиться к разговору, но он не знал, что сказать. Он смотрел на старого доброго Адама и видел <i>не его</i>.</p><p>Адам прищурился и почесал нос.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что буду. У меня есть патреон, но тут уж как пойдёт. И вообще. Бредятина какая, да? Антихрист рисует комиксы.</p><p>Утренняя Звезда Люцифер был совершенством. Если бы он только не сцепился тогда с Михаил.</p><p>— Мой дорогой мальчик, это совсем не «бредятина».</p><p>А затем он Пал.</p><p>Солнце обжигало кипящей серой. Сера налипнет на твои крылья, затечёт в глаза, заполнит горло, и ты будешь кричать от боли, а затем потеряешь голос и больше никогда не сможешь возносить хвалу Господу.</p><p>— Не знаю даже. Мне снятся странные вещи, — тихо сказал Адам, останавливаясь напротив коттеджа на Утином острове — идиллической картинки, которой у него никогда не будет (а если и будет, он не сумеет её сохранить).</p><p>— В каком смысле странные? — поинтересовался Кроули, стараясь, чтобы вопрос прозвучал непринуждённо, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь Азирафеля. Азирафель успокаивающе погладил его руку большим пальцем.</p><p>Адам облокотился на деревянную изгородь, за которой простирался Эдем. Вдали пели птицы.</p><p>— Мне снится, что я Иисус. Терновый венец на голове, раны на стопах и ладонях.</p><p>— Тогда всё в порядке, — с облегчением ответил Кроули. Свободной рукой он обхватил запястье Адама, постучал по нему пальцем. — Гвозди вбивались между локтевой и лучевой костями. На картинах ладони выглядят в рамках PG-13, но на самом деле они не выдержали бы вес тела. Нужно было зацепить кости. В вопросах уничтожения друг друга люди проявляют дьявольскую изобретательность.</p><p>Адам опустил взгляд на его пальцы, касавшиеся того места, где бился под кожей пульс.</p><p>— А что насчёт меня? — спросил он. — Вы уверены, что я человек?</p><p>— Абсолютно, — сказал Кроули. — Ты сам себя им сделал. Назвался груздем… Обратно уже не откатить, в общем.</p><p>Адам высвободил руку. С сомнением взглянул на Азирафеля, затем снова на Кроули. В его глазах и по сей день оставалось что-то пугающее.</p><p>— Я мог сделать всё, что захочу. И отказался от своих сил, упустив шанс изменить мир. А теперь я всего лишь человек.</p><p>— Это было непросто, — мягко заметил Азирафель. — Жертвовать чем-то всегда тяжело.</p><p>— Как думаете, я правильно поступил? — спросил Адам дрогнувшим голосом.</p><p>Кроули хотелось обнять его, затолкать в корзину для пикника и унести прочь, защитить от страданий и чувства вины.</p><p>— Мы должны знать это, да? — с болью в голосе произнёс Азирафель. — Мы ангел и демон. Мы взрослые. И мы понятия не имеем, что ответить.</p><p>В пруду плавали утки. Вот для чего нужно было спасти мир: чтобы утки могли и дальше скользить по переливающейся на солнце воде. Никогда не забывай об этом, хотел сказать Кроули Адаму, но момент был упущен: Адам отвернулся и позвал Пса.</p><p>Бессмертную Адскую гончую, которая переживёт его.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div>— Как-то грустно всё прошло, — заметил Кроули, кидая пиджак на потёртый диван. Азирафель хмыкнул, аккуратно вешая пальто на крючок.<p>— Согласен. Бедный мальчик, не могу даже представить, каково ему.</p><p>— Это нечестно. Нас всех поломала штука, которая даже не произошла.</p><p>— Как думаешь, с ним всё будет хорошо?</p><p>— Эм. С людьми вечно всё хорошо.</p><p>Он аккуратно закатал рукава. В последние дни время словно замедлило ход: секунда могла растянуться в вечность, а затем реальность (прошлое, настоящее и всевозможные сослагательные наклонения) снова врывалась в их жизнь. Кроули в отчаянии смотрел на руки Азирафеля, на бескровные вены и слишком белую кожу. Он всё ещё здесь. Им не нужна святая вода. Не нужна подстраховка.</p><p>— Ты в порядке, милый?</p><p>По крайней мере, не такая.</p><p>— Мне кое-что нужно, — сказал Кроули, сгибая пальцы и наблюдая за движением суставов.</p><p>— Дюкрю-Бокайю?</p><p>— Ты.</p><p>Азирафель тепло улыбнулся ему.</p><p>— В любой момент, дорогой мой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div>Кроули не помнил, когда именно спальня Азирафеля стала самым безопасным местом на Земле, однако мог предположить с некоторой долей уверенности. Лежащие тут и там книги не особо вписывались в богемный интерьер, но то были книги Азирафеля, а значит, они по умолчанию нравились Кроули. Не меньше ему нравились светильники, византийские шторы, множество подушек с не сочетающимися между собой узорами — все эти предметы рассказывали о тех, с кем общался Азирафель, и все его знакомые были хорошими людьми. Больше всего же Кроули любил тяжёлый, кое-где покрытый ржавчиной сундук, стоявший в изножье их двуспальной кровати. Азирафель всегда с трепетом открывал его, доставая мотки верёвок, пока раздевшийся до белья Кроули ждал его на кровати.<p>— Какую предпочтёшь сегодня?</p><p>Кроули не сразу удалось отвести взгляд от его изящных запястий, сосредотачиваясь на на верёвках всех цветов и расцветок: красно-чёрных, золотых, тай-дай, омбре, бордовых, молочно-белых. Его внимание привлёк светло-голубой моток, по цвету совпадавший с оттенком рубашки Азирафеля.</p><p>— Голубую. — Дыхание слегка сбилось. Верёвка выглядела соблазнительно мягкой.</p><p>— Прекрасный выбор, — одобрил Азирафель, убирая остальные обратно в сундук. Они испробовали каждую из них, некоторые по нескольку раз. С тех пор, как они с Азирафелем обнаружили, что им обоим нравится шибари, жизнь Кроули изменилась к лучшему: мало что помогало расслабиться лучше, чем медленный вдумчивый трах в бондаже.</p><p>Азирафель тоже опустился на кровать, вставая на колени, отзеркаливая его позу. Кроули прикинул, насколько далеко ему хочется зайти: потребуется ли Усилие или сегодня он жаждет лишь ощущения близости? Азирафель свернул верёвку, пропуская её через серебряное кольцо, с привычной элегантностью оборачивая концы вокруг петли. Такие трюки он исполнял с лёгкостью — не чета нелепыми попыткам в фокусничество.</p><p>— Можно? — спросил Азирафель, положив кольцо на грудь Кроули, завёл концы за плечи и пропустил их под мышками. Путы шелестели по чувствительной коже; от этого звука, от того, как они затягивались на теле, рот Кроули наполнялся слюной. Азирафель знал, что делает: в этом он был мастером. Сосредоточенное выражение лица и сдвинутые к переносице брови придавали ему совершенно очаровательный вид — и он всё ещё не разделся, только снял пиджак и закатал рукава. Его белые руки по-прежнему очаровывали Кроули.</p><p>Вот что было странно.</p><p>На протяжении шести тысяч лет его чувства к Азирафелю менялись от эпохи к эпохе. В Риме они постоянно встречались в купальнях, и никого из них не смущала нагота другого, ибо по тем временам это было обычным делом. В восемнадцатом веке полоска кожи на запястье Азирафеля сводила его с ума, выглядывая из вороха тончайших кружев и снова скрываясь в них. Их собственные представления о близости подстраивались под представления общества, в котором они жили, и изменения эти были не прямой линией, бегущей вперёд, а вечным хаосом мироздания.</p><p>Во времена Возрождения они вповалку спали в таверне, среди прочих гостей. Отдельные комнаты оказались заняты, кузнец храпел, семья с шестью детьми пыталась успокоить ревущего младенца, и всем было плевать на двух лежавших в обнимку мужчин, а в следующее мгновение (несколькими столетиями позже, но для него они ощущались мгновениями) им пришлось бронировать два номера в гостинице, стоявшей на месте той таверны.</p><p>Когда-то люди считали проявлением грубости попытку приблизиться к кому-либо с той стороны, где висел меч; когда-то друзья могли гулять рука об руку. Когда-то — прекрасное было время — в моде были поцелуи; и с какой готовностью Азирафель прижимался губами к его коже! Кроули надеялся, это что-то да значит, но затем стало приличным трижды целовать друзей в щёку, затем — лишь один раз, затем поцелуи заменили рукопожатиями, приветственными взмахами руки, кивками, и, наконец, простым «Привет!». Мужчины больше не писали друг другу сонетов и полных нежности писем — с каким же упорством человечество снова и снова усложняло и без того сложные вопросы гендера и сексуальности, ведь каждое взаимодействие, не укладывавшееся в рамки строго платонических отношений, заставляло задавать пугающий вопрос: «Кто мы такие?»</p><p>Азирафель оплетал его грудь и пояс верёвками, создавая невообразимые узоры, словно собирая его по кусочкам. Стоило Кроули пошевелиться, узлы надавливали на кожу; Азирафель полностью сосредоточился на том, что делал.</p><p>Теперь у них наконец-то было название.</p><p>— Скучаю по тем временам, когда я дарил тебе цветы, — сказал Кроули. — Помнишь?</p><p>Азирафель поднял на него взгляд лучистых глаз.</p><p>— Та зелёная гвоздика!</p><p>— Ага, невероятно тонкий намёк. И не забудь про розы. Сотня кроваво-красных роз!</p><p>Азирафель пожевал губу, критически оглядывая результаты своей работы.</p><p>— Увы, тогда язык цветов был мне незнаком: трудности перевода, и всё в этом духе. Ты принял моё невежество за отказ, но если бы… ох, как бы я хотел…</p><p>— Неважно, — прервал его Кроули. — Важно лишь то, что здесь и сейчас.</p><p>Слово, которым они себя называли, непереводимо на английский. «Мой драгоценный», «зеркало моей души», то, что чище бриллиантов, то, что сияет ярче звёзд, то, что намного, намного прекраснее звёзд и бриллиантов, ед. ч.</p><p>Енохианский — наречие ангелов — очень странный язык.</p><p>(Кроули начинал переживать из-за своего акцента: как и все демоны, он говорил лишь на древнем диалекте. Развитие языка прошло мимо тех, кто не был в Раю уже целую вечность.)</p><p>Азирафель прижался лбом к его лбу, затягивая шелковистые путы на запястьях, даря невероятные, сногсшибательные ощущения, от которых кружилась голова и поджимались пальцы на ногах. Надавил ладонью на грудь Кроули, потёр перетянутую верёвками кожу — Кроули хрипло застонал, а затем скосил глаза и хмыкнул: мелкие бутоны сыпались с пальцев Азирафеля в тех местах, где он касался обнажённого тела.</p><p>— Голубенькие незабудки? Ты серьёзно?</p><p>— Голубее летнего неба в рекламных брошюрах мелких турагентств, — с гордостью ответил Азирафель, но в глазах его плескалось что-то отчаянное, страстное желание свести всё к шутке. Кроули рассмеялся, и он выдохнул с облегчением. Потянул за кольцо и прижался губами к губам. Кроули с готовностью ответил, растворяясь в удовольствии.</p><p>— Чего бы мне с тобой сделать, дорогой мой? — прошептал Азирафель.</p><p>— Останься? — попросил Кроули. — Просто… будь со мной. Пожалуйста.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div>Лучшая часть шибари (помимо сногсшибательных оргазмов, но сегодня ему хотелось иного): игра никогда не заканчивается. Конечно, есть риск нарушить циркуляцию крови — был бы, если бы Азирафель оказался менее внимательным и если бы Кроули не мог контролировать функции своего тела. Но так уж вышло, что его вовсе не затрудняло вечно стоять на коленях.<p>На круглой бархатной подушке, которую выбрал для него Азирафель, рядом с его любимым креслом эпохи рококо, со связанными за спиной руками и головой, опущенной на колени Азирафеля, разгадывавшего кроссворд и бережно гладившего Кроули по волосам.</p><p>— Закваска, шесть букв, последняя И, — прочитал Азирафель, сделав ударение на И.</p><p>— Дрожжи, — пробормотал Кроули. Слово эхом разлетелось по пустой голове, застыло на языке, а когда Азирафель одобрительно хмыкнул, звук его голоса отозвался где-то в желудке, и Кроули довольно заурчал.</p><p>— Вечно забываю это слово, — протянул Азирафель. — Умница, прекрасно подмечено.</p><p>— Назови меня так ещё раз, — попросил Кроули. — Назови меня… Семь букв, любезный, стоящий больших усилий, продаваемый по высокой цене.</p><p>— Ты очень умён, дорогой мой, — похвалил Азирафель, пальцем погладив татуировку на виске.</p><p>— Шесть букв, превосходная степень к «хороший».</p><p>— Самый лучший на свете.</p><p>— Обозначение принадлежности, четыре буквы, первая…</p><p>— Да, Кроули, ты мой.</p><p>Кроули довольно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div>Он даже не стал одеваться. Долбанные пробуждения такого не заслуживали. Зайдя в ванную комнату, Кроули пальцами зачесал назад лезущие в глаза пряди волос и зажмурился от света, падавшего из застеклённого мозаикой окошка. Одежды на нём было не больше, чем в день его сотворения, а следы от верёвок, которых в день его сотворения на нём уж точно не было, ярко выделялись на коже.<p>Облачённый в привычную полосатую пижаму Азирафель чистил зубы, читая парившую рядом «Историю Карденио», утраченную пьесу Шекспира (ну, на самом деле не утраченную — у Азирафеля-то она была. Как и ещё пятьдесят рукописей, которые Азирафель хранил в ванной, тщательно скрывая от глаз потенциальных покупателей).</p><p>— Зачем ты… — начал было прислонившийся к дверному косяку Кроули и сладко зевнул. Азирафель обернулся, на несколько секунд залюбовавшись представшей перед ним картиной, а затем с невиннейшим видом повернулся обратно к Шекспиру.</p><p>— Ты тоже попробуй как-нибудь.</p><p>— Чистить зубы чудом намного гигиеничней.</p><p>— Да, но щётка так приятно трёт десны.</p><p>Кроули задумался и не нашёл аргументов против. Азирафель склонился над раковиной, сплюнул пасту, словно желая продемонстрировать даримое чисткой зубов наслаждение, — и тут же заляпал пижамную куртку.</p><p>— Вот блин!</p><p>— Ауч, — Кроули поморщился в притворном сочувствии.</p><p>Не обращавший на него внимания Азирафель бросал на «Карденио» полные отчаяния взгляды, пытаясь одновременно читать и оттирать пасту с воротника, но лишь сильнее размазывал её по ткани.</p><p>Кроули выдержал ровно шестнадцать секунд, а потом его накрыло сочувствием. Даже больше — сердце буквально обливалось кровью.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — позвал он.</p><p>Он знал, в чём было дело.</p><p>Азирафель всегда любил книги. Он никогда не был <i>одержим</i> ими.</p><p>После Неармагеддона Кроули начал замечать, как Азирафель остервенело перечитывает одну любимую книжку за другой, закупает тонны ширпотрёба в мягких обложках, к которым раньше даже не прикоснулся бы, зацикливается на узкоспециальной литературе и крайне специфических жанрах.</p><p>Миру чуть не пришёл конец, а Азирафель ещё не успел прочесть все книги на свете.</p><p>Кроули подул на пятно, которое тут же рассыпалось пылью.</p><p>— Мне ужасно нравится отрывок про ветряные мельницы, — мягко сказал он, переводя взгляд на потрёпанную рукопись.</p><p>— О да, он изумительно смешной. Представляешь, я пытался воспроизвести его по памяти и обнаружил, что не помню один из монологов! Слово Божье теряется в этом пустом котелке! — подхватил Азирафель и довольно сильно треснул себя по лбу. Кроули поймал его руки.</p><p>— Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что не помнишь, как Кемпе читал его наизусть.</p><p>Азирафель нахмурился — словно облачко набежало на чистое небо. Затем его лицо посветлело, в глазах зажёгся солнечный свет.</p><p>— Ну конечно, помню! Да, каждую строчку: живое представление никогда не сравнится с текстом, а у Уилла ещё и почерк был ужасным! Неудивительно, что я запутался, в его записях чёрт ногу сломит, — он состроил гримасу и обернулся. Рукопись аккуратно опустилась на стопку таких же пьес.</p><p>Миссия выполнена, подумал Кроули и самодовольно улыбнулся, отстраняясь, но Азирафель потянулся ему навстречу. Положил руку на плечо, прижался губами к щеке.</p><p>— Что бы я делал без тебя, дорогой.</p><p>— Сидел бы в Раю, — пробормотал Кроули, чувствуя, как палец Азирафеля невесомо гладит оставшийся с ночи синяк. Он явно делал это специально.</p><p>— Сегодня обошлось без кошмаров? — спросил Азирафель. — Я пробыл с тобой до рассвета, и ты даже не пошевелился.</p><p>— Было так хорошо, что психовать не хотелось. — Кроули уткнулся лицом в его шею. Азирафель пах зубной пастой. Логично. — Проснулся до того, как они зажгли огонь.</p><p>— М-м-м. То есть, стоит продолжать в том же духе?</p><p>— Исключительно науки ради. Сегодня вернусь поздно, но ты дождись меня, пожалуйста. Хочу, чтобы ты как минимум отшлёпал меня перед сном...</p><p>Азирафель поднял палец.</p><p>— Погоди-ка. Ты куда-то уходишь?</p><p>— Четвёртое июля, ангел. Уорлок закатывает вечеринку, — пояснил слегка смущённый Кроули, опускаясь на бортик ванны (ванны с подпорками в виде когтистых лап. А ещё в ней лежало несколько книг.)</p><p>— Уорлок! — с чувством воскликнул Азирафель, прижимая руку к груди. — Как поживает этот сорванец?</p><p>— Замышляет только шалости, насколько я могу судить.</p><p>— Ох, это… славно. Для тебя.</p><p>— Не особо, — поморщившись, ответил Кроули.</p><p>Азирафель присел на стопку сложенных на унитазе альманахов и наклонил голову, всем своим видом показывая, что слушает его. Кроули отвёл взгляд.</p><p>— Я слежу за его постами в ТикТоке, он там уже в который раз рассказывает, какой отпадной будет эта вечеринка.</p><p>— ТикТок — это как Би-би-си, — кивнул Азирафель.</p><p>— Нет, вообще не… Неважно. Я просто… — Он потёр нос. — Мы сразу решили, что несём ответственность за Адама, так? Что должны помогать ему. Но Уорлок был первым. Он мог бы вырасти обычным парнем, но Ад и Рай полезли в его жизнь, и теперь он слишком обычный. А знаешь, что делают обычные тинейджеры, когда остаются без присмотра взрослых?</p><p>— Залетают? — беспомощно предположил Азирафель.</p><p>— Надираются. А надравшись, начинают творить глупости. Я просто, гм-м… хочу приглядеть за ним. Если он решит совершить какое-нибудь злодейство, я не буду мешать, но глупости — другое дело. Глупостей я не потерплю.</p><p>Азирафель прищурился.</p><p>— Только посмотри на себя, — с улыбкой сказал он. — Теперь ты настоящий демон-хранитель.</p><p>Кроули уже открыл было рот для возражений, но понял вдруг, что это прозвище ему нравится. Уж точно лучше «крёстного отца».</p><p>— Ага, — сказал он. — Думаю, так и есть. Защищаю человечество пылающей монтировкой. — Он прочистил горло. — Присоединяйся.</p><p>— Ох, я бы с радостью, но уже пообещал сходить на кинк-фест с мадам Трейси.</p><p>Кроули задумался.</p><p>— Что ж, сочувствую ей. Бедная женщина, которой приходится одалживать партнёра у меня, потому что её собственный партнёр абсолютно бесполезен.</p><p>— О, ну хватит тебе. Сержант Шедвелл со временем освоится, а я рад составить ей компанию. Она сказала, ей спокойней, если её сопровождает мужчина — я попытался объяснить ей нашу половую принадлежность, но… — он благодушно пожал плечами.</p><p>— Получается, сегодня мы с тобой оба чьи-то хранители, — подытожил Кроули.</p><p>— Если вечеринка Уорлока выйдет из-под контроля, просто позвони мне — я буду наготове.</p><p>Азирафель потянулся к нему и обхватил ладонями его лицо. Кроули прикрыл глаза в ожидании поцелуя. Это стало таким привычным, но так и не превратилось во что-то обыденное: каждый новый поцелуй нравился Кроули не меньше самого первого соприкосновения губ — тогда они с Азирафелем стояли под яблоней на улице, вымощенной звёздным светом, а высоко над их головами заливался песней соловей.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div>Вечеринка оказалась ничуть не похожа на то, что рекламировал Уорлок. Тусовки у бассейна не получилось: детки (их было не больше тридцати — с этим Кроули мог справиться) единогласно решили, что для купания немного холодновато, поэтому толкались вокруг мангалов, нежились на шезлонгах, чесали языками и выстраивались в очередь за разливаемой Кроули (который был среди них единственным совершеннолетним) выпивкой.<p>Изначально они собирались позвать какого-то мутного парня, старшего брата одного из гостей, но вот незадача: бедняга свалился с расстройством желудка. И хореей — на всякий случай. Нужная реклама, конечно, попалась Уорлоку на глаза. Кроули также намекнул, что не спрашивает паспорт, ведь «документы для слабаков», и был слегка разочарован, когда Уорлок его нанял.</p><p>Кожа и сетка позволяли слиться с толпой, и хотя большая часть людей дала бы Кроули около сорока на вид, его возраст не волновал подростков до тех пор, пока он продолжал наливать им бухло. Он наливал — но и в джин-тонике, и в «белом русском» алкоголя было не больше, чем в пиве, а в пиве его было ноль процентов. Дети ничего не замечали: под влиянием демонических чудес они действительно пьянели. Накидывались безалкогольными коктейлями. Невероятно жестоко с его стороны: если бы они когда-нибудь узнали об этом, со стыда бы сгорели.</p><p>Уорлок взбудоражено лавировал меж гостей — всё такой же шумный и прямолинейный. После развода родителей он, казалось, стал ещё более развязным. Начал одеваться в гранж и шотландку, а пряди тёмных волос по-прежнему падали на лицо. Оверсайз придавал ему какой-то потерянный вид, не сидел по фигуре — как и роль Антихриста.</p><p>Глядя на то, как он слоняется от приятеля к приятелю, болтая со всеми подряд, но ни с кем не сближаясь, Кроули разрывался между сочувствием и сожалением. Уорлоку сильно повезло: для него Неапокалипсис мог закончиться весьма трагично, но вот он здесь, цел и невредим, и на данный момент в его жизни нет ничего хуже демона, который саботирует его вечеринку.</p><p>Кроули — скорее по привычке — искал признаки отклонений: когда-то он надеялся, что рано или поздно Уорлок совершит нечто действительно ужасное и героическое одновременно, что ангельско-демоническое влияние как-то скажется на нём. Теперь же он был рад, что им с Азирафелем удалось не испортить его жизнь так, что даже Адам не смог бы ничего исправить. Чувство вины терзало Кроули — чувство, которое вообще должно быть ему незнакомо.</p><p>Наблюдая за парнишкой, Кроули заметил тенденцию: Уорлок снова и снова подходил к девочке в футболке с эмблемой Дискавери. Кроули её помнил (он, в конце концов, сталкерил всех подписчиков Уорлока): Хён-юнг, девятнадцать лет, увлекается книжками в жанре «янг эдалт».</p><p>— О нет, — выдохнул Кроули, заметив, что Уорлок вновь пошёл к ней с пьяноватой улыбкой и чаем Лонг-Айленд в руке (ингредиенты: чай, лёд). Кроули знал, что это значило. Беднягу совсем пришибло. Из всех возможных претендентов он запал на задротку, и Кроули знал, что Уорлок думал, будто она никогда не обратит на него внимания, будто она лишь терпит его присутствие, но всё равно считал себя клёвым, и ах, вот бы она его заметила… И она заметила — это было очевидно, и Уорлок тоже наверняка заметил, что она заметила, но отчаянно убеждал себя, будто просто принимает желаемое за действительное. Ведь это было безопасно, ведь тогда её предательство не ранит его слишком сильно, тогда его не заденут её слова о том, что ей надоело с ним брататься, или что их шеститысячелетняя дружба была ошибкой, потому что на носу Армагеддон, и ей пора надеть килт и вернуться в ряды ангельской армии…</p><p>Всё это было абсолютно неважно.</p><p>Важно будет лишь пламя. Небеса выследят её, потому что он подбил её на диверсию, потому что не думал о последствиях; ангелы заставят её войти в огонь, и если Уорлок неправильно расшифрует пророчество, она погибнет, и он мог потерять Азирафеля, Азирафель мог сгореть, рассыпаться пеплом, словно его никогда и не было, а Господь даже не пошевелила бы пальцем...</p><p>Так глупо: Кроули почти верил, что Она вмешается. Конечно, Она наверняка знала про обмен обликами, но должна же Она была убедиться, что Гавриил не казнит Её единственного достойного ангела. Даже если Ей плевать на мир, Азирафель намного важнее мира, разве Она не поняла это в тот же момент, как сотворила его...</p><p>Скользкая от конденсата бутылка Брю Кюрасао выпала из дрожавших рук, но Кроули успел её подхватить — быстрее, чем бросающаяся на добычу змея — и детки восторженно загомонили.</p><p>Он ничего не услышал.</p><p>Невидящим взглядом смотрел он на ананасы, машинально смешивая коктейль, пока мысли его неслись со скоростью двести миль в час, и Кроули не мог остановиться: сейчас он взорвётся только от того, что увидел болтовню двух тинейджеров, он не мог остановиться, потерял тормоза — они расплавились, у него разыгралось воображение, даже этот день был плодом его воображения, сейчас Гавриил щёлкнет пальцами, и Кроули очнётся в теле Азирафеля, а архангелы спросят, <i>это ты, Кроли? Не могу поверить, что Азирафель предоставил демону своё тело, позволил тебе прикоснуться к нему, до чего же это отвратительно…</i></p><p>И Кроули хотел, чтобы Господь вошла и спасла его, ведь в этом и смысл, да? Ты терпишь всякое дерьмо, а в конце Она одаривает тебя своей милостью.</p><p>Но Её не было рядом.</p><p>Пусть Она покарала бы Гавриила и остальных, сразила их своим праведным гневом, наслала на них потоп и кровавый дождь, и гром, и град, явилась и осудила их, у Азирафеля даже суда не было, и…</p><p>Если он слишком многого просит — Она по крайней мере могла быть рядом, невидимой: не Мать, но Святой Дух, едва слышный шёпот, говорящий ему, что таков был План, что Она за ними приглядывает…</p><p>Когда Кроули был в Раю в прошлый раз, Она тоже была там, или он думал, что Она была там — Её нельзя увидеть, нельзя услышать Её голос: Кроули просто парил вокруг хрустального шара, пел псалмы и надеялся, что поёт их не в пустоту, ведь иначе всё это было бы чертовски глупо. Он правда думал, что чувствовал Её присутствие, верил в это, у него просто были вопросы…</p><p>(Когда он падал, ему казалось, что Она кричала его имя. Возможно, это тоже было всего лишь игрой воображения.)</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div>Он выскользнул из «Бентли» и направился в книжный, по пути обдумывая, что хочет сказать. <i>Я чокнулся</i>, признается он Азирафелю. <i>Это всё-таки произошло: я съехал с катушек, как в сраной шекспировской традегии. Лайк за иронию: всегда любил комедии, те, что заканчивались свадьбой, — но это мне не светит, правда? В моей истории не будет счастливого конца.</i><p>А затем он шагнул за порог, и колокольчик над дверью разразился привычной трелью. Его встретили цветы в горшках, запах пропитанного солнцем дерева и старой бумаги, и в голове просветлело, а сжимавшие грудь тиски разошлись почти мгновенно.</p><p>
  <i>(Она везде, везде. Любовь. Всполохи их любви.)</i>
</p><p>По полу из твёрдой древесины он шёл так, словно тот в любой момент мог рухнуть под ним, унося его в огонь вечный, — но всё было в порядке. Квартира в Вестминстере оставалась в его собственности — он мог бы отправиться туда и хандрить там в одиночестве, а потом вернуться к Азирафелю, всё такой же неотразимый и уверенный в себе, и за ужином они вместе посмеялись бы надо всем, что он испытал сегодня.</p><p>Стиснув зубы, он схватился за перила и поднялся на второй этаж.</p><p>— О, ты рано! — крикнул Азирафель из спальни. Голос его звучал приятно-удивлённо. Назад пути не было, как бы Кроули не хотелось заползти под камень и тихонько развоплотиться.</p><p>— Ты когда-либо отрывался с подростками? Полный отстой, — ответил Кроули.</p><p>Последняя ступень — дверь спальни открыта. Кроули заглянул внутрь, и сердце пропустило удар: Азирафель лежал в постели (их постели: здесь они спали; здесь они трахались) с книгой в руке (первое издание «Тамерлана» с подписью «Ладно, это был я» — Э.А.По), одетый в…</p><p>Кроули поперхнулся.</p><p>— Ночнушка?</p><p>Азирафель бегло оглядел себя. Щёки его слегка порозовели.</p><p>— Ночная рубашка, — поправил он. — Я просто… сегодня утром я понял, что давно сплю в пижаме, но эта рубашка в отличном состоянии, так почему бы не сменить гардероб?</p><p>— Нгк, — сказал Кроули.</p><p>Азирафель нервно поёрзал.</p><p>— Тебе не нравится?</p><p>— Очень нравится, — ответил Кроули и шагнул в комнату, наконец возвращая сокрушённой походке привычную плавность.</p><p>Он остановился в изножье кровати, сунув руки в карманы и оценивающе разглядывая Азирафеля. Он набросил на плечи плед, казавшийся парой уютных крыльев, а его ночнушка была уж слишком короткой, не скрывала мягких бёдер и лодыжек, господи, какие же у него лодыжки...</p><p>— Как прошёл день?</p><p>— Не хочу это обсуждать, — с намёком сказал Кроули.</p><p>У Азирафеля были самые красивые икры, что он когда-либо…</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул Азирафель и жестом «застегнул» рот на молнию.</p><p>— Нет, я… нет. Пожалуйста, продолжай. Я люблю слушать твой голос, просто намекаю, что мы с тобой можем заняться и кое-чем другим.</p><p>— Любишь слушать мой голос? — спросил Азирафель, с невинным видом склонив голову на бок.</p><p>— Я разве не говорил тебе?</p><p>— Нет, не думаю.</p><p>— Я люблю слушать твой голос, — повторил Кроули. У него не было никаких шансов отвертеться, ведь его собственный голос буквально дрожал от восхищения. Азирафель весь расцвёл от похвалы. Медленно смерил его взглядом с головы до ног.</p><p>— Выглядишь очень модно.</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— Тебе идёт. Предпочтёшь раздеться?</p><p>Не дожидаясь, пока Азирафель приступит к делу, Кроули сбросил рубашку, потянулся к ремню из змеиной кожи, забрался в постель. Отложивший томик стихов Азирафель нежно поцеловал его, и в этот момент Кроули мог бы забыться, мог бы забыться навсегда, мог бы притвориться, что всё в порядке, пока опускал руку на член и включал ненужную большую часть его жизни биологию со всеми чуждыми им инстинктами — но Азирафель протянул руку к его очкам. Дождался кивка и осторожно сдвинул их ему на лоб.</p><p>Кроули предполагал, что выглядит напуганным, что его жёлтые глаза округлились, а зрачки превратились в ниточки.</p><p>— Уверен, что не хочешь поговорить? — спросил Азирафель мягко, но настойчиво. Кроули отстранился, присев на пятки. Расстёгнутая рубашка, расстёгнутая ширинка — в таком виде он чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым.</p><p>— Заставь меня забыться, — попросил — взмолился — он.</p><p>— Если ты этого хочешь.</p><p>Кроули закрыл глаза, наклонил голову.</p><p>— Пожалуйста.</p><p>Азирафель поцеловал его в лоб. Снял очки, положил на тумбочку у кровати — на случай, если Кроули захочет снова их надеть. Тот не поднимал глаз, глядя на его грудь. Пряди волос спадали на лицо. Стоять на коленях было так привычно, так легко, — подчинение дарило возможность отпустить себя, позволить Азирафелю обо всём позаботиться.</p><p>Кроули вздрогнул, услышав шорох бумаги. Азирафель успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо, протягивая подарочный пакет.</p><p>— Может, это тебя отвлечёт.</p><p>— Оу-у, ты привёз мне сувениры?</p><p>Азирафель погладил оставшийся от верёвки след на ключице; колько на мизинце сверкало в свете ламп.</p><p>— Не смог удержаться.</p><p>— Искусился материальными ценностями, — поддел его Кроули, нетерпеливо заглядывая в пакет. Внутри обнаружились два предмета в подарочной бумаге. Азирафель положил голову на плечо Кроули и замер, наблюдая, как Кроули возится с распаковкой. Внутри обнаружился моток верёвки, чёрной с серебряными блёстками, и Кроули шумно втянул воздух носом, пытаясь не застонать от того, как восхитительно она ощущалась — идеально-жёсткая, идеальная для этого вечера.</p><p>— Сегодня испытаем эту малышку, — объявил Кроули, протягивая её Азирафелю.</p><p>— Там набор, — добавил тот с долей нервного возбуждения в голосе.</p><p>Вторым предметом оказался фаллоимитатор той же расцветки, а звёздочки глиттера складывались в узор, в знакомую фигуру...</p><p>— Ну нет, — одними губами прошептал Кроули. — Ты же не…</p><p>— Я да, — ответил Азирафель. — Альфа Центавра.</p><p>Довольно глупо расплакаться, держа в руке тяжёлый дилдак весьма приличного размера, но ведь главное — это забота: Азирафель, сентиментальная сволочь…</p><p>…сентиментальная сволочь, которая не стала медлить, привязывая его лодыжки к бёдрам и уже исключительно для развлечения оплетая грудь верёвками. Он так и не снял ночную рубашку — конечно, этот ангел ничем не побрезгует ради того, чтобы свести Кроули с ума, заставить его извиваться под собой, тянуться к губам, пока Азирафель лишь успокаивает его и говорит лежать смирно.</p><p>Как же сладко было подчиняться, как приятно вести себя хорошо (только не в этическом плане — в другом). Наслаждение опьяняло: Кроули словно парил в невесомости. Вся его жизнь зависела от милосердия Азирафеля, а милосердие было самой ангельской сутью.</p><p>— Как ощущения? — спросил Азирафель, растягивая Кроули скользкими пальцами. Никогда он не казался прекрасней — а это впечатляющий комплимент, ведь ему всегда удавалось выглядеть одновременно мило и невероятно привлекательно. Кроули не мог отвести от него глаз.</p><p>— Я т’бе рассказывал о том, чт’ мн’ больше всего нр’вилось в Аду? — пробормотал он, чувствуя, как спирает дыхание.</p><p>— О боже, настолько плохо? Помнишь стоп-слово?</p><p>— Что мне б’льше всего нр’вилось в Аду, — повторил Кроули. — Стоп-сл’во — «scaramouche», но я его не скажу, пр’должай.</p><p>Азирафель выждал с минуту, поглаживая растянутый вход. Кроули закатил глаза.</p><p>— Расскажи, что тебе больше всего нравилось в Аду? — предложил Азирафель.</p><p>Кроули облизнул губы, и в голову ему внезапно пришла мысль, что сейчас он не сможет произнести ни слова: верёвки и ловкие-чуткие пальцы ангела дарили невероятные ощущения, от которых он растекался лужицей. Но он хотел рассказать Азирафелю, рассказать о том, как парил…</p><p>— Так вот, — начал он, прикрывая глаза. — В общем, Ад, и там, значит, девять… девять кругов, ну ты знаешь, да? Ты был в Лимбе — там расположены офисы, и… короче, Лимб, а дальше всё хуже и хуже, но я сейчас не об этом. Я о том, что… девять кругов, да, а в центре — Пропасть. По-моему, это просто грандиозный конструкторский просчёт, как они только его проглядели: узкий, но глубокий тоннель, уходящий всё ниже, и ниже, и ниже, и иногда я психовал и думал, да пошло оно всё, я сваливаю — и тогда я шёл в Лимб, и о-о-ох, блядь, как же это потряс-с-с-сно…</p><p>Азирафель провернул пальцы, вновь проходясь по простате. Верёвки врезались в нежную кожу, и Кроули изогнулся от наслаждения, хватая воздух ртом.</p><p>— Ты шёл в Лимб, и? — напомнил Азирафель.</p><p>— Да-да-да, и я… я… — Кроули ещё раз облизнул губы и заставил себя сосредоточиться. Это важно. Азирафель слушал его и был так близко, так глубоко, что у Кроули кружилась голова. — Я расправлял крылья и прыгал, — продолжил он. — Это как… симуляция свободного падения. Оно обжигало: воздух в Пропасти задымлён, буквально дышишь серой, и она воняет, а потом тебе холодно, обжигающе-холодно, и вот в этот момент ты понимаешь, что падал слишком долго. И ты, конечно, не хочешь потревожить Сатану, поэтому валишь наверх, но пока ты падаешь… всё исчезает. Ни Рая. Ни Ада. Только ты — и ты… ты падаешь, но не Падаешь, никто не задаёт тебе взбучку — просто падаешь себе, никого не трогая.</p><p>— Хорошо, что у тебя это было, — сказал Азирафель со странной смесью радости, тоски и раскаяния. — Как… корректирующее переживание травмы.</p><p>— Тывэтомневиноват, — пробормотал Кроули, сжимаясь на его пальцах. — В Падении. В том, которое… было плохим.</p><p>— Жаль, что я тогда ничего не сделал, — признал Азирафель. — Не удержал тебя.</p><p>— Ты не знал, — возразил Кроули и приглашающе повёл бёдрами. — Но теперь я твой. Ты заполучил себе личного демона и связал его по рукам и ногам. О нет, что же ты с ним сделаешь? Наверное, покараешь за его злодеяния, — он поиграл бровями. Азирафель негромко рассмеялся и достал дилдо. Внимательно осмотрел его, затем перевёл взгляд на узкую дырку Кроули.</p><p>— Ну что ж, старый змей. Боюсь, у меня нет выбора. Узри же силу гнева небесного, — он взмахнул фаллосом на манер пламенного меча, и лицо его вспыхнуло. — Ох, это святотатство.</p><p>— И тебе оно нравится, — лениво заметил Кроули. — Нравится ведь. Ну-ка… выеби меня так, что я раскаюсь. Одумаюсь и стану примерным демоном.</p><p>— Даже если бы я мог, я ничего не поменял бы в тебе.</p><p>Кроули почувствовал, как в груди что-то глухо стукнуло.</p><p>— Но ты мог бы попробовать, веселья ради. Я не изменюсь, обещаю. Как насчёт шуточной битвы? Это дело благородное!</p><p>Азирафель задумчиво прикусил губу, а когда он поднял взгляд, глаза его светились отчаянной решимостью. Кроули чуть не взвыл от восторга.</p><p>— О, я так тебя отделаю, — пригрозил Азирафель. — Ты и думать забудешь о том, чтобы сеять зло, праведником станешь, лишь бы снова заслужить это.</p><p>— Ну так вперёд, — прошипел Кроули ему в лицо. — Сексом меня не напугаешь.</p><p>— Да ты девственности-то недавно лишился, — пробурчал Азирафель себе под нос и начал вставлять дилдо. Кроули с энтузиазмом сжался на нём.</p><p>— Ох, милый мой, — проворковал он. — Не тот я. Сегодня я инкуб.</p><p>Азирафель одним движением втолкнул фаллос до конца.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div>Кроули валялся в постели, свесив голову с края кровати. По вымазанному в остывающей смазке и сперме животу всё ещё прокатывалась дрожь; Азирафель педантично поправлял воротник рубашки. Облизнув припухшие губы, Кроули открыл рот, но сумел лишь невнятно застонать.<p>— Извини, что ты сказал? — переспросил Азирафель, явно гордясь тем, что оттрахал его до беспамятства. Влажно блестевшее дилдо неопровержимым доказательством возвышалось на прикроватной тумбочке, но Азирафель был собран и спокоен. Он как раз укладывал волосы, словно не отсасывал только что Кроули, самолично попросив того дёргать за светлые пряди. Это было уже во второй заход.</p><p>Кроули провёл языком по кромке зубов, по удлинившимся клыкам — вечно они лезут, стоит ему потерять над собой контроль. На груди, спине, ногах под узлами верёвок появились чешуйки, ногти заострились. Азирафель не стал убирать царапины с бёдер — эти следы он носил с гордостью.</p><p>— Пиздец, — выдохнул Кроули. — Как же мне этого не хватало.</p><p>Азирафель поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я так и думал. Тебе лучше?</p><p>Кроули моргнул, уставившись в балдахин над кроватью. Мелкие пылинки кружились в свете увенчивающих столбики кровати фонариков. То ли третьего, то ли после четвёртого раунда на полу осталось несколько белых и чёрных перьев.</p><p>— Это всё Господь, — сказал Кроули и почувствовал, как Азирафель замер. — Я просто как всегда психовал из-за нашего обмена телами, из-за того, как сильно мы рисковали. А Она даже не вмешалась. Даже тогда, когда мы больше всего нуждались в Ней.</p><p>— Ты не можешь знать, вмешивалась Она или нет.</p><p>— Вот именно. И это хуже всего. Никогда не знать наверняка… — Он приподнялся на локтях, украдкой скосил взгляд на Азирафеля. Кто угодно на его месте благодарил бы Бога за то, что оказался в одной постели со столь восхитительным, великолепным существом. Кроули этого делать не собирался. — Ты разговаривал с Ней, да ведь? Когда отдал меч. Ты слышал Её голос.</p><p>Азирафель пожевал губу. Кроули никогда не видел его настолько растерянным.</p><p>— Я думал, что говорю с Ней. Но никогда нельзя быть уверенным. Ты просто слышишь голос, тебя освещает свет. Но ты не ушами слышишь этот голос и не глазами видишь этот свет. Это… иное. Она — создание веры. Её присутствие невозможно доказать. Чтобы почувствовать Её, нужно верить. Ты должен верить.</p><p>Повисло тяжёлое молчание.</p><p>— Как ты думаешь, — начал Кроули, — могло ли с Ней… что-нибудь случиться?</p><p>— На что ты намекаешь?</p><p>— А вдруг это был Гавриил, или Уриил, или Михаил, или кто угодно ещё. Вдруг они убили Её.</p><p>Азирафель весь сгорбился, выражение его лица стало мрачным — очевидно, сама мысль об этом была ему отвратительна. Кроули виновато погладил его ступнёй. Азирафель машинально потрепал его по икре, скользнул рукой выше.</p><p>— Не думаю, что Её можно убить, — наконец сказал он.</p><p>— Должно быть какое-то объяснение всему этому. Она мертва, или, может, спит, или Она просто и правда ненавидит нас всех.</p><p>— Есть вариант ещё хуже, — заметил Азирафель.</p><p>— Правда? Какой? Её вообще никогда не существовало?</p><p>— Она существовала. Существует. И Ей всё равно.</p><p>Ещё одна пауза. Азирафель продолжал гладить его по ноге.</p><p>— Только не начинай задавать вопросы. Я просто несу чушь. Ты же знаешь меня.</p><p>— Не бойся, дорогой. Я не Паду.</p><p>— Ты не можешь знать это наверняка. В том и смысл. Вот ты добавляешь последние штрихи к туманности, думаешь что-то в духе «Взять бы выходной! В словах Люцифера есть смысл: я тут рву свою пернатую задницу, а все принимают это как должное» — а вот Она скидывает тебя с Небес.</p><p>— Но это не Она тебя скинула, — тихо сказал Азирафель.</p><p>— Ну да, Она отдала приказ Михаил, но… — он остановился на полуслове. — Ох.</p><p>— Гражданская война, — пояснил Азирафель. — Или государственный переворот — называй как хочешь. Во имя Господа, да. Но мы только что установили, что на самом деле Господь ни с кем не разговаривает.</p><p>— Ох, — повторил Кроули, чувствуя, как на глазах выступают слёзы. Как же глупо. Но чего уж, лучше поздно, чем никогда. В конце концов, всё это не имело значения, потому что Азирафель обнимал его и шептал извинения, и гладил по спине, а верёвки так приятно тянули кожу. Потому что их оставили в покое, и они были на Земле, так близко друг к другу, и не хотели знать иного счастья, и ничто им не угрожало.</p><p>Вжимаясь лицом в плечо Азирафеля, Кроули плакал от злости и облегчения.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><i>Если отбросить агностицизм</i>, размышлял Кроули, <i>жизнь полна веселья, когда на плечах твоих лежит питон, а сам ты пьёшь чай с шариками.</i><p>На его плечах лежал питон. Её звали Монти.</p><p>Он пил чай матча.</p><p>Жизнь всё-таки была полна веселья.</p><p>Можно было ни о чём не думать, попивая чай и разговаривая с Монти, пока Азирафель болтал с коренастым светловолосым пареньком в футболке с эмблемой Oxford Saints. На бейдже паренька стояла фамилия «Джонсон» — а должна была стоять «Даулинг». Этот пацан должен был закатывать вечеринку у бассейна в честь четвёртого июля, а Адам должен был показывать тропических рыбок на выставке экзотических питомцев, а Уорлок, Уорлок Янг должен был жить в Тадфилде со своими родителями.</p><p>Кроули шумно втянул чай через соломинку, стараясь поймать последние плававшие на дне шарики. Выставочный зал был битком забит, пахло водой, опилками и гнилыми фруктами, а диковинные животные вокруг издавали самые разнообразные звуки.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, семья — это не кровные узы, — рассказал он Монти. — Так в чём же я тогда виноват? Твоя мамуля тоже здесь. Она вообще принадлежит к иному виду, но вы всё ещё семья.</p><p>Мамуля Монти, очаровательная пожилая кубинка, проделавшая длинный путь, чтобы встретиться с другими любителями питомцев-которые-могут-тебя-прикончить, смотрела на Кроули с лёгким беспокойством во взгляде.</p><p>— Ей обычно не нравятся незнакомцы, — объяснила она. — Возможно, это всё шипение. Наверное, она гадает, как у вас так хорошо получается.</p><p><i>Я бы так хотела знать, о чём она говорит</i>, сообщила Монти своим запахом, вибрацией и силой мысли, тем, как обвилась вокруг его шеи. <i>Она всё время повторяет один и тот же человеческий звук — «хорошая девочка». Можешь сказать, что это значит?</i></p><p><i>А я думаю, ты прекрасно знаешь, что это значит</i>, ответил ей Кроули. <i>Только посмотри на себя, так и напрашиваешься на комплименты. Назмеиваешься. Неважно.</i></p><p>— Почаще гладьте её по брюшку, ей это нравится, — добавил он уже по-человечьи.</p><p>— А это что за озорник? — услышал он голос Азирафеля. Тот заглядывал в аквариум Джонсона, сложил руки за спиной. Такой вежливый — он уж точно не стал бы стучать по стеклу, привлекая внимание, даже если бы находился на затонувшей субмарине и от этого зависела его жизнь (по крайней мере, жизнь его тела). — Ох, вы посмотрите на него!</p><p>Джонсон светился так, словно выиграл миллион долларов. Умел Азирафель вызывать у людей это чувство.</p><p>— Он любит проказничать, это точно, — с гордостью подтвердил парень.</p><p>Наверно, Кроули буквально пожирал Азирафеля глазами, потому что мама Монти предложила:</p><p>— Можешь взять её с собой, она любит прогулки. Только вернись к десяти, хорошо?</p><p>— Оки, — сказал Кроули, а потом, <i>она так тобой гордится. Любит показывать тебя людям, представляешь? Думаю, классно, когда тебя любит человек… или не человек, который несёт за тебя ответственность.</i></p><p><i>Очень классно</i>, самодовольно согласилась Монти.</p><p>— Цени это, — прошипел Кроули и направился к Азирафелю с той же отчаянной решимостью, с какой приблизился к нему в Эдеме. Бог может пойти к чёрту: он любит и любим. Подкравшись сзади, он лизнул Азирафеля в ухо, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как ему нравилось доставать ангела. Тот аж подпрыгнул, тихо вскрикнув от неожиданности.</p><p>— Дорогой, ну право же… — слегка покраснев, пробормотал он смущённо и радостно. Прочистил горло и церемонно продолжил:</p><p>— Знакомься, это мистер Джонсон, — мистер Джонсон разулыбался от того, что его назвали «мистером», — и его впечатляющая коллекция рыб.</p><p>— Клёво, — прокомментировал Кроули тоном, подразумевавшим, что очень немногие вещи удостаивались подобной оценки, но на шкале крутости рыбки заняли довольно высокое положение.</p><p>Джонсон чуть не описался от радости.</p><p>Если всем наплевать на глупых людишек и прочих тварей божьих, если их путь на самом деле не имеет смысла — значит, не наплевать будет Кроули. И он постарается изо всех сил.</p><p>Погладив Монти по голове, он перевёл взгляд на цихлид и плекостомусов.</p><p>— Ничего себе у тебя паяры. Кажется, они могли бы надрать мне задницу.</p><p>— О-о-о, они бы тебя по стенке размазали, — согласился Азирафель, глядя на него с той самой хитрой улыбкой, которая заставляла Кроули влюбляться в него снова и снова, влюбляться в каждую морщинку вокруг его глаз, таких ярких, по-прежнему излучающих счастье даже после всего, что они видели. Кроули поцеловал его плечо, взял за руку, слушая, как Джонсон с энтузиазмом рассказывает о том, какие из его рыб агрессивнее других видов.</p><p>Никто не обращал на них внимания.</p><p>Их вселенная — покинутая, брошенная на произвол судьбы, едва не закончившая своё существование — всё ещё оставалась лакомым кусочком для Ада и Рая.</p><p>Кроули готов был примириться с этим в обмен на лишнюю минуту в обществе Азирафеля, глоток чая и возню тропических рыбок в аквариуме. Кончиками пальцев Азирафель провёл по его спине, словно пересчитывая позвонки, но Кроули знал, что он намечает, где расположатся узлы в новой вязи верёвки, и каждое его прикосновение было обещанием того, что ждёт их дома. Кроули улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>